Number IX
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: Zexion always calls Demyx Number IX when he is angry at him, Demyx teaches him to call him Number IX when he's feeling something else... one shot, Zemyx! HAPPY ZEMYX DAY! Actually a bit Dexion, but who's counting? Citrus!


LOOK ITS ME!! AND THERE IS STILL ANOTHER HOUR OF ZEMYX DAY!!! I was debating on writing a What If today as well, but that still remains to be seen. Summer is here, and although I am still busy, not as much. Lol THERE WAS A KINGDOM HEARTS STAND (Kingdom Arts, win. Lol) AT THE CON THIS YEAR OMG I GOT AN AXEL AND A ROXAS AND A SORA TSHIRT. Sdjkjfsd! Anyway.

Story. Its actually a Dexion, but screw logistics.

**Number IX**

"Number IX, _what_ exactly are you doing?" Zexion scolded Demyx upon passing him in the hall and witnessing him planning to sabotage the paintings in the halls with Axel and Roxas.

Demyx quickly stepped back from the duo, looking contrite. "Nothing, Zexion."

"You weren't going to help them deface our hallways were you?" he said sternly, towering over Demyx despite his inferior height.

"No, Zexion."

"You won't help them with anything of this nature in the future will you Number IX?" he continued.

"Of course not, Zexion."

"Please don't disappoint me, Number IX," he said dismissively as he continued his journey down the hallway.

"Never, Zexion," Demyx whispered as he watched him go. Axel and Roxas, who had been quiet this entire time, erupted into peals of laughter as soon as Zexion was out of earshot.

"Number _IX,_ where is that stick I gave you to put in your ass?" Roxas mocked as he pretended to chastise Axel, "I can't believe you would do this, Number IX, _are you wearing purple boxers?_ You're only supposed to do that on Thursdays Number IX! I expect better from you in the future!"

"Yes, Master Zexion," Axel replied before worshiping at Roxas' feet.

"Shut up you guys," Demyx said as he slid down the wall, "It's not funny."

"To hell it isn't," Axel replied before sitting next to him, "Why do you let him treat you that way and still give him some at the end of the day?"

Roxas agreed as he sat down on Demyx's other side. "Seriously, Demyx. Help him pull that stick out. Show him who's boss!"

"I don't know guys…I'll think about it." Demyx said as he stood up, intending to head off to his bedroom.

"Don't think, Dem, act!" Axel said as he stood as well. "You deserve better than this."

Demyx waved him off as he headed down the hallway.

---------------((Poor Demyx getting Zexy abuse))-----------

That evening as dinner was being served, Roxas and Axel decided to take Demyx's personal life into their own hands.

_If he won't help himself, we're just going to have to give him a little push, _Axel thought determinedly.

"Ready Rox?" Axel questioned his partner in crime as dinner, macaroni and cheese, was being consumed.

"Bring it," he replied, before the two launched twin spoon-missiles full of macaroni at Demyx, who was eating quietly, lost in thought.

"What in hell…?" He looked up, and realizing he was under attack, quickly prepared a counterattack. A full on battle full of flying noodles quickly ensued.

Zexion, who was having an in-depth conversation with Xigbar, turned upon hearing the ruckus at the lower side of the table. His gaze quickly darkened when he noticed that Demyx was face deep in noodle, and sending jets of macaroni at Axel and Roxas.

"Number _IX!_" Zexion chastised sharply. Demyx stopped abruptly. "Act your age!"

Axel and Roxas made faces at Zexion while replying, "Yes mom!" in a sing song voice together. Demyx finished his meal quietly, embarrassed.

_Axel and Roxas are right, this is ridiculous! I need to teach a lesson to Zexion, and I'm going to do it tonight!_

------------((oh noes the uke is determined))--------

Demyx was working on a report at his desk when Zexion came in late that evening, as usual. Zexion was slightly miffed because of Demyx's actions, however.

"I can't believe you would behave in such a manner today, Number IX," Zexion murmured, giving Demyx a kiss on the cheek as a proper hello. "I really wish you would not act so childish. If you would just listen—"

"No, _you_ listen!" Demyx abruptly stood up and faced Zexion with a hard glare. "I am sick of being parented by you! I let you walk all over me and yet you still get laid!" Demyx approached Zexion step by step, who slowly backpedaled towards the bed. He ran out of room and bent at the knees, falling onto the bed. Demyx's expression grew darker and more mischievous as he approached Zexion. "Enough is enough!"

"I'm…I'm sorry, Demyx, I didn't know you felt that way…"

Demyx raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you _do_ know my name! Well!" Demyx willed jets of water from his body to Zexion's arms and legs, pinning him to the bed, "Since you are so fond of calling me Number IX when you're angry at me, lets see if I can get you to call me Number IX when you feel a little…_differently…_"

"D-Demyx…?" Zexion asked as Demyx straddled him, slowly untying his robe.

Demyx ignored him. "That isn't what you've been calling me today, is it…?" After untying his robe, Demyx made a 'tsk' sound with his tongue. "You never wear a shirt underneath when you come here…always assuming…" Demyx went straight for the jugular, literally, as he moved to suck and lick and Zexion's neck.

"Demyx!" Zexion murmured, unable to respond in any other manner.

"That's not my name," Demyx murmured before continuing a trail down Zexion's chest while his hands moved to undo Zexion's belt.

"Number IX, please…" Zexion muttered when Demyx finished with his belt.

"Please, what?" Demyx replied, freeing him from his pants and gripping him firmly.

"IX!" Zexion said harshly, inadvertently fighting against his holds. "Please don't tease!"

"Tease?" Demyx inquired, sitting up as if he had an epiphany. "That's not a bad idea…" He stood up abruptly, water disappearing. He formed a portal under Zexion, who disappeared abruptly and landed in his room.

"There will be none for you tonight, Zexion," Demyx muttered to himself as he returned to his work.

--------------------------((ouch))-----------------------

The next day, Zexion received nothing but the cold shoulder through every meal and encounter. Demyx smirked to himself as he gave Zexion an icy glare and shut down combination before heading to his room for his nightly paperwork. As he sat filling out his latest assignment, a portal opened next to him. Zexion stepped out and knelt next to Demyx, head down.

"Demyx, I'm sorry. I did not realize I was so out of control, and I am ashamed that it took your…_demonstration _to snap me out of it. Please forgive me, I know I'm not your mother and I should treat you more like my boyfriend than a child and I—"

Demyx interrupted Zexion by lifting his chin to meet his eyes. He smiled. "Just treat me like I'm older than twelve, and it will all work out. Deal?" he asked as he helped Zexion up.

"Deal." He quickly pushed Demyx to the bed and pinned him down. "Then I won't get arrested for assaulting a minor. I didn't know you could be so devious…_Number IX._" He whispered into Demyx's ear.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Demyx replied before pulling Zexion down for a kiss.

---------------((End!))----------------

Yeah What If can be for tomorrow. ^.^ Leave me love my dears!

~freaky-hanyou


End file.
